Forgiveness
by Kat Lu
Summary: When you make a deal with a devil, you are sure to pay the price. A Mirajane and Mard Geer fanfic please give a chance
1. Part 1- After the War

Forgiveness

A Mirajane and Mard Gear fanfic

Part 1 After the War

The war was over finally, many lives were lost but none that anyone will remember and the sadness of that broke my heart.

I was walking around trying to find everyone from the guild not yet knowing who has made it through, with our luck everyone did but to be honest you never know; I mean after what happened with Lisanna.

I came across Gray and Natsu pasted out next to each other and from their bodies was a man with a book in his hand.

"Well aren't you a lovely deadly lady," he says as he looks down.

"They think I am dead but I am not, I am not even sure I am alive though," he added on.

"Who are you?" I asked him ready to fight.

"Don't worry about me dearie, all I am wondering is if you would like to make a deal?" he replied tapping a finger on his book.

I took a step back not too sure of what is going on or what is going to happen next.

"What kind of deal did you have in mind?" I asked.

"I have a book full of demon's that a girl like you can use, your magic is take over isn't" he smirked.

"Yes it is," I replied now wondering what was going to come next.

"Yes I see, well do you want to be powerful. Enough to save your friends in this next war soon to come?" he asked me.

Power to save my love ones, if I was strong enough back then I could have saved Lisanna and never lost her in the first place. If I was strong enough I would never loss anyone again.

I know I am strong know but who knows what will come next, who Fairy Tail might have to fight maybe even the dark lord Zeref, if I was strong enough I could bring him down.

"And this deal you are willing to make, how do we seal the deal and what is the cost?" I asked him.

"Well dear girl there is no cost and all you would have to do is just have sex with me," he replied with the same smirk on his face.

"What sex!?" I yelled.

"It's nothing too big and it's not like it would be your first time," he replied and he did have a point it's not like I am giving him my soul or anything.

If I do this the others can never know about this, I can't let my siblings thinking less of me.

"Okay deal," I told him.

He took my hand leading me away from the area to a nice green field and he started to kiss my lips and undress me.

"It's not too late to go back," he said.

"Yes it is," I replied pulling off his top.

As the rest of the clothing shed and he slide himself inside of me I felt something changing in my veins and my blood started to boil.

The whole time all I thought about was the pain I felt when Lisanna faded away, true pain makes you strong and I was lucky enough to have her come back but I might not be lucky again.

He finished with one last thrust letting out a big scream and then he vanished.

Standing up I felt different, as I stood up I found a brook and I looked in the water seeing myself.

My legs and arms were covered in scales, my hair was jet black. My boobs and lower half was coved in vines.

And over my left eye was a mark that I could never forget, my once blue eye was now red and under it read the three letters E.N.D.

"What am I!" I screamed falling to the ground and passing out.

Everything was black and then fire started to scorch the inside of my head and demands ran wild as my skin was being torn off.

"Mira-nee please wake up," Lisanna's sweet voice called out while she gently shake me.

"Lisanna you're alive," I said opening my eyes.

"I have been alive this whole time," she replied pulling me into a big hug.

We got back to the guild with the rest of everyone else, I guess I look normal now and I wonder if that was all just a nightmare but a deep part of me knows it wasn't.


	2. Part 2- 1 Year Later

Part 2 -1 Year Later

After getting back to the guild we found out it was disbanded by master and we all went on your own ways.

I told Elfman and Lisanna that I need time by myself so I left them for four months, four months of reading books about what could have happened to me and four months of watching my skin get torn off every night I went to sleep.

I finally taught how not to sleep as much and now I only need to once a month, it's not healthy on my mind and body but it's better than the hell inside my mind.

I also learned how to summon the beast inside me and it's not pretty, first I have to strip naked and then "come to me and cover me in sin, I am your mistress now," and it happens. My legs and arms get covered in scales, my hair turns jet black and the vines come up from the ground and cover my boobs and lower half.

It's all fine all of that seem normal until my eye starts to burn as it turns red and I feel those three letters get carved under my eye and I go back to burning in hell.

Once the takeover happens completely I faint and turn back to normal, it's too much power and pain for me to take at once.

After the four months pasted my siblings came and founded me in the deep forest.

"Mira-nee what are you doing out here?" Lisanna asked me.

"Just working on some new take-overs," I replied being kind of honest.

"I see let's see what it is," she smiled.

"I can't, not yet anyways it's a secret," I laughed in my cheerful way.

"Okay let's get out of here," Elfman said touching my shoulder.

We left the forest going back to where we now call home.

"So what are your new demon souls called," Elfman asked me as we sat down to dinner.

"Oh well I took over Seilah's form and along with that Alegria which is a form from me eating all of the demon souls left on the battle grounds," I laughed.

And that wasn't a lie I did get two new souls along with the Mard Geer soul so I just didn't tell them all I got.

"Looks like you got stronger again but so did I," Lisanna laughs fisting the air.

"Oh really now, show me," I replied smiling.

"Take- over bunny soul," she says and transform into a half human half bunny.

"Awh how cute are you going to shock them with your cuteness and kill them," I laughed.

"Maybe I just might," Lisanna replied then busted out laughing.

This is nice spending time with my family, it's been awhile since it was just us. I loved them both so very much.

"So we have gotten a letter from Lucy wonder where we are, and Cana is planning on surprising Lucy by us all meeting up at the guild," Elfman said.

"Oh really so we are going back home?" I asked.

"It sure seems like it," Lisanna smiled.

"Oh yay and then we can try to get Elfman with Evergreen again," I joked and he started to blush a deep red.

"Come on that's not fair Mira, plus she is older than me why would she want to be with me?" he replied.

"Because you're the man of her dreams, I see how she looks at you. She adores you now you guys just need to talk about how you feel," I smiled pulling him into a hug.

Even in a nice moment like this so full of laughs and joy when I close my eyes I see my skin being ripped off in hell.


End file.
